Such a mystery
by ammstar11
Summary: Piper can't believe that all that time spent at the wilderness school with Jason had all just been an illusion, a trick, a dream. Who was Jason Grace, but more importantly, what were they- their relationship and what would become of it? No matter how much Piper thought about it it all remained so unclear, but one thing was for sure one day Piper would solve the mystery that was Jas


**Such a mystery**

 **Song** ** _He's a mystery_** **from Scooby-Doo and the witch's ghost**

 **Sorry for any inaccuracies, it's been a year since I read The Lost Hero**

 **Piper can't believe that all that time spent at the wilderness school with Jason had all just been an illusion, a trick, a dream. Who was Jason Grace, but more importantly, what were they- their relationship and what would become of it? No matter how much Piper thought about it, it all remained so unclear, but one thing was for sure one day Piper would solve the mystery that was Jason Grace.**

Piper sighed as she thought back on the sweet illusion that the mist had created when Jason had first appeared on the school bus going to the Grand Canyon for a school trip, she had truly believed that they had known each other since the beginning of the school year when she had been sent to the wilderness school because her unknown talent for _Charm-speak_ had gotten her into trouble yet again. All she had done was ask nicely to drive the car was that so wrong?

Anyway back to Jason, she had thought that she had had a huge crush on him since she first met him at school, and it had taken a whole month before she had worked up the courage to ask him out, and that night on the roof of the school watching the falling stars had been so magical. She now knew it had been magic, the illusion kind, but she couldn't give up. As a daughter of Aphrodite she was sure that she and Jason were meant to be together, and after all that they had gone through since they had officially met on the bus up until the end of their quest to save the Goddess Hera/ Juno, she knew that she and Jason would be together.

But he was still a mystery even to himself, he had forgotten most of his life up to the point that he was put on their class trip, the only thing he could remember was that his name was Jason, but luckily for her he had remembered (maybe?) that he was a demigod when they were fighting the Venti at the Grand Canyon because it was then that he had jumped off the observation deck to save her when she fell and had flown them back up! Piper would have thought it would be hard to forget that you could fly but she figured that if a Goddess had wiped your memories just being able to know your first name would probably be a miracle.

 ** _(Ooh He's such a mystery_**

 ** _That haunts each lonely night_**

 ** _I'm scared; I might wake up_**

 ** _Cause if I should wake up_**

 ** _Then I'll be alone in the morning light)_**

Life still felt like a dream to Piper, it had ever since she found out that she was a demigod. Already it had been a month since they got back to camp after saving the Queen of the Gods of Olympus and Jason was still having trouble remembering things, everyday Piper thought about the fact that Jason came from another camp, a Roman camp, and that he might decide to go back there once his memories came back or once they completed this quest of seven that everyone was talking about. What if one day Jason remembered his old life and decided to leave and he didn't tell her? What if she woke up one morning and he was gone? Her heart ached whenever she thought about it.

These thoughts were always on the edge of her mind when she woke up and when she went to sleep. She just couldn't get rid of them, just like she couldn't get rid of the false memories about the night watching the stars with Jason.

 ** _(It's a mystery_**

 ** _What he does to me_**

 ** _Can I make him see, how I feel._**

 ** _It's a mystery could he care for me_**

 ** _Will my fantasy ever be real?_**

 ** _Or will he stay a mystery)_**

Back when Jason had first woken up on the bus Piper had held his hand like they were the couple she had thought they were, when he flew with her in his arms she felt like it was the safest place in the world, when he had been about to die she had poured every ounce of love she felt for him into her _Charm-speak_ to bring him back. She just didn't know if it was enough to hold on to him. She had told her sister Drew to stay away from Jason because whether he knew it or not he was hers, she had just been caught up in all the emotions that had flooded through her after the end of the quest, she didn't know how to actually fallow them through, what if she couldn't?

 ** _(Ooh He's such a mystery_**

 ** _Why can't I let him know,_**

 ** _Just how much I love him_**

 ** _How much I think of him_**

 ** _But I'm scared to tell him so...)_**

What if he didn't actually return her feelings once he remembered everything? What if all they could end up being were just friends? What if even that was too much to ask for? Piper had never actually been in love before so she didn't really know how to convey any of this to Jason, she wasn't even sure she could ask her friend Annabeth about it since Annabeth was busy trying to find her missing boyfriend Percy Jackson, the local celebrity Hero at Camp Half-Blood. He had gone missing about the same time Jason had appeared and now they were trying to find Percy. Jason said that they were switched but still no word came about where Percy was.

Piper didn't feel right putting all her doubts and concerns on Annabeth when she herself had been dealing with something so important.

 ** _(It's a mystery_**

 ** _What he does to me_**

 ** _Can I make him see, how I feel._**

 ** _It's a mystery could he care for me_**

 ** _Will my fantasy ever be real?_**

 ** _Or will he stay a mystery)_**

Piper almost felt like the hereon in a movie trying to get the man she loved to love her back, but no matter how unreal her life felt now, this was reality and even if magic and Gods and monsters were real, could the love between her and Jason be real? Or was it just the aftermath of the mist? Being a daughter of Aphrodite she was more strongly affected by the illusion then others would have been and she hated it, how much of what she felt been her own thoughts and feelings and how much had been a trick?

 ** _(It's a mystery_**

 ** _What he does to me_**

 ** _Can I make him see, how I feel._**

 ** _It's a mystery could he care for me_**

 ** _Will my fantasy ever be real?_**

 ** _Or will he stay a mystery)_**

Piper didn't care anymore, she was determined to let Jason know exactly how she felt no matter what, even if he didn't return her feelings in the end, she just wanted him to know, and she would always be there for him no matter what because that was what you did when you really truly loved someone with all of your heart, even if theirs was still a mystery.

 **Please let me know what you think, and if you find any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them.**

 **I wrote this in two days because the idea was stuck in my head after listening to the song.**


End file.
